Infancia de una superviviente
by c2stingray
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre los orígenes de Samantha desde su nacimiento. Me sirve como antesala de cosas que iré añadiendo poco a poco sobre su historia principal, incluyendo datos sobre su familia, y así podréis entender mejor a Samantha, a sus padres y al resto de sus familiares cercanos.
1. Capítulo 1º

Nathan no paraba de ir de un lado a otro. Estaba terriblemente nervioso. Su madre y su suegro no dejaban de mirarlo, iba, venía, iba, venía. Los médicos encontraron algo extraño cuando llegó Hannah y le hicieron un rápido análisis, por lo que impidieron que entrara en la sala de partos.

Se estaba royendo las uñas, algo que solo solía hacer cuando no podía controlar su nerviosismo.

—Hijo, tranquilízate. En lugar de un oficial de la Alianza pareces un chiquillo nervioso porque ha hecho algo malo.

Nathan levantó la mirada y observó a su madre. La Capitán Karen Shepard. No se mostraba ni un ápice nerviosa.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila mamá? Han dicho que había algo raro, si le pasa algo a Sam... no sé...

—Hijo, estoy segura que no será nada. Cuando naciste, también me diste muchos problemas, sobre todo porque naciste con el culo por delante.

De pronto Nathan perdió el nerviosismo y encaró a su madre.

—¡Mamá! Me juraste que no se lo contarías a nadie y ahora vas y lo sueltas aquí en medio del hospital.

Manteniendo la serenidad como solo una madre podría hacer le replicó a su hijo, mientras su suegro soltaba una leve risa.

—Nathan, son las tres de la madrugada, apenas hay nadie. ¿Quién me va a oír?

En ese momento su suegro, el Teniente Comandante Robert Borrows, se introdujo en la conversación.

—Vamos Nathan, no menosprecies a Hannah, ella es fuerte. Podrá con lo que sea.

—¿Por qué soy el único que está preocupado? Demonios, parece como si no os importara lo que ha dicho el médico.

… … … … … … … …

—Ya han llegado los análisis completos, doctor.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es esa lectura desconocida?

—Parece que hay trazas de elemento cero en la pared del útero, y muy posiblemente se le haya transmitido al feto.

—Doctor, el escáner holográfico no muestra signos cancerígenos.

El doctor miró con cautela los datos. No quería tener que dar una nueva mala noticia a unos padres primerizos. En estos nuevos tiempos de viajes MRL, los casos de niños nacidos con ese extraño nuevo elemento en su organismo no eran nada halagüeños.

—De acuerdo, físicamente la niña parece estar bien. Quizás debamos hacerle algunas pruebas para asegurarnos, pero no tenemos tiempo. Ya viene de camino y con prisas.

… … … … … … … …

Nathan iba a explotar, o a tirar abajo las puertas. No lo tenía claro pero lo estaba sopesando. Su madre seguía sentada como si nada y su suegro bromeaba junto a ella, mientras le miraban y reían.

—Me parece maravilloso que os haga gracia verme en este estado. Yo aquí padeciendo lo indecible por mi mujer y mi pequeña que no sé si estará bien o nacerá con doce brazos. Y mientras vosotros os reís de mí.

—No es eso hijo. Nosotros después de todo pasamos por cosas similares. Lo entendemos perfectamente, pero verlo desde fuera resulta gracioso.

—¡Ah! Que solo es eso. Pues vale, Robert.

Nathan hizo una mueca de desagrado, frunciendo el ceño a su suegro. El hecho de que no lo dejaran entrar junto a su esposa le mermó el ánimo. No era nada habitual, pero los médicos no dieron más explicaciones que la extraña lectura. Estaba nervioso, preocupado por Hannah y su bebé, intranquilo, y una larga lista de sensaciones por las que no estaba acostumbrado a pasar.

… … … … … … … …

—Doctor, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó una Hannah nerviosa.

El médico se giró y contestó sin titubeos, manteniendo el rostro sereno.

—Según los análisis, hay trazas de elemento cero en su útero, y es muy posible que haya pasado al cuerpo de su hija.

De inmediato Hannah sintió un gran pesar, recordando el evento que había provocado ese hecho. Su pecho se contrajo y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, la ansiedad apareció de igual modo, aumentando su ritmo cardíaco, mientras la lágrimas comenzaron a inundarle los ojos.

—No... no es posible... tras lo ocurrido... en mi holografía... dijeron... —Se le atragantaban las palabras, no sabía qué decir. Y pensar en Nathan aumentaba su intranquilidad, pues le había ocultado lo ocurrido.

—Señora Shepard, ¿usted lo sabía?

Solo pudo asentir, las respuestas se agolpaban sin orden en su cabeza.

—Quizás no sea nada, pero hasta que no concluya el parto y hagamos pruebas no podremos confirmarlo. Ahora tranquila, relájese. Para facilitar el alumbramiento, a pesar de que solicitó que no fuera así, se le aplicará un anestésico suave especialmente diseñado para estos casos.

—¿Por qué mi marido no puede estar conmigo?

El doctor la miró, y dudó un momento ante la pregunta. La matrona jefe contestó por él.

—Señora Shepard, en estos casos con elemento cero, el protocolo dicta que la presencia de familiares sea mínima.

Hannah pareció relajarse algo, quizás sería lo mejor, evitar a Nathan el trauma de que no pudiera coger a su pequeña tras el parto, pues estaba convencida que no tardarían en llevársela para hacer las pruebas necesarias, y comprobar su estado de salud.

Intentó por todos los medios relajarse. Sentía a la niña removerse, cuando una intensa contracción le hizo gritar a pleno pulmón. El dolor era increíble, más del que hubiera sufrido en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo le daba algo de paz, pronto sabría las consecuencias de su secretismo. Esperanzada, rogaba para sí, por que todo fuera bien, mientras el dolor se intensificaba.

—Parece que el bebé ya viene, todo listo. Dispongan el equipo necesario de inmediato y comuniquen con la sala de pruebas de pediatría.

… … … … … … … …

La luz del sol llevaba ya un buen rato inundando la sala. Nathan se mantenía consciente a pesar de las horas desde la última vez que pudo dormir. Su madre y suegro estiraban los brazos y bostezaban tras una corta siesta en los sofás de la estancia. Habían pasado más de ocho horas desde que llegaron con las primeras contracciones el día anterior.

No podía más, apenas escuchaba a su madre y a su suegro, el sonido a su alrededor apenas lo percibía, solo escuchaba el latido de su propio corazón y los gritos de su esposa. Cansado de la larga espera, se acercó rápido a la puerta de la sala, dispuesto a echarla abajo, pero se detuvo en el último instante.

Aquel sonido lo relajó por un momento, era lo más bello que podía haber escuchado en su vida. Un intenso llanto proveniente de la sala de partos confirmó a un muy nervioso y agotado Nathan que su niña ya estaba aquí. Robert y Karen se sorprendieron mucho, fue escucharla y se desmayó. Ya no podía más y se rindió al bajón de tensión y al cansancio contra el que estaba luchando desde que llegaron.

… … … … … … … …

Nathan estaba tumbado en una camilla junto a su esposa que aún dormía por el esfuerzo tras el parto, mientras sostenía a su pequeña criaturita. Tenía un leve mechón de cabello ocre dorado como el de su padre cuando era joven.

—Eso es de tu padre, son los genes del abuelo —dijo Karen toda emocionada.

La pequeña Sam estiró los brazos y bostezó, abriendo sus diminutos ojitos. Por el momento como era de rigor en los recién nacidos aún no tenía definido el color del iris, así que los abuelos esperarían expectantes por ver de quién los recibiría.

Ambos abuelos se miraron. Los dos venían de extensas familias militares, la más antigua sin duda era la de los Shepard, que tenían antepasados hasta una fecha ya tan lejana como la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ver cómo crecía esa estirpe les engrandecía el corazón.

Karen y Robert perdieron a sus cónyuges de formas muy parecidas, lo que hizo que las asperezas iniciales cuando se conocieron se limaran. No importaba que los dos fueran leales y condecorados oficiales, al principio no se toleraban en absoluto.

Pero ahora estaban junto a sus hijos, los cuales les proporcionaban una nueva forma de seguir adelante. Samantha Shepard, la pequeña nieta, llamada así por la madre de Hannah, cosa que acordaron cuando anunciaron el embarazo. Si hubiera sido un niño se habría llamado Nathan, como su padre y la mayor parte de varones de su familia.

Nunca lo dijo, pero Hannah rezó, a pesar de no ser creyente, para que fuera niña. La familia de su marido era demasiado conservadora con el nombre, algo que descubrió mirando datos de extranet, incluso su familiar más antiguo se llamaba así.

La alegría no duró mucho. La matrona jefe solicitó a Nathan que le entregara al bebé, este algo dubitativo hizo lo que le pedían. Sus padres se fueron, pues casi al unísono recibieron mensajes de sus destinos. Tras su marcha, Hannah se despertó y miró preocupada a su marido, era el momento de confesar y sufrir las consecuencias.

… … … … … … … …

—¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme eso?!

No solían reñir, al menos no como en ese momento. Pero Nathan no pudo evitarlo, su mujer a la cual adoraba con locura, le mintió cuando le contó lo ocurrido en la SSV Columbia. Como buena oficial, no pidió el permiso por embarazo hasta bien entrado el sexto mes.

—¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera!? Estaba asustada, no sabía cómo contártelo, cómo se le dice al hombre que amas que puede que su hija no nazca bien.

Hannah tenía los ojos enrojecidos tras llorar durante más de dos horas. Nathan no pudo soportar la confesión inicial, después de que el doctor les diera las novedades sobre la extraña lectura al llegar.

—Podías habérmelo contado sin problemas. Un matrimonio consiste precisamente en eso, que los dos confiemos en el otro.

Hannah levantó la mirada, Nathan le miraba también con lágrimas en los ojos. Su hija, la diminuta Samantha, estaba siendo sometida a rigurosos análisis para confirmar si tenía algún problema físico. Solo por esa razón, no le dieron el alta.

—Sé que tendría que habértelo dicho. Esperé unos días hasta mi próxima holografía, y al no decirme nada los médicos sobre algún crecimiento extraño, lo deje pasar. Me dije a mí misma que no había sido nada, que teníamos suerte. Que Sam estaba bien.

—Solo tiene cinco días, cinco días de vida...

El alegre y risueño soldado que solía ser se desmoronó y se sentó en el suelo de la habitación del hospital. Sus padres no estaban, pues de ser así hubieran controlado el enfado, en especial por su madre, que sabía muy bien cómo sobrellevar esas cosas.

—¿Qué le vamos a decir a nuestros padres?

—La verdad, ocultarlo solo puede traernos más problemas, ahora lo sé, cariño.

Nathan se levantó de nuevo, se acercó a su esposa, la abrazó con fuerza y le pidió perdón. Ella acarició con suavidad y dulzura el corto cabello marrón, aceptando las disculpas, y pidiendo de nuevo su perdón, ya que la verdadera culpable había sido ella, o al menos así lo sentía Hannah.

Justo en aquél preciso momento el doctor entró en la habitación, portando ya el pad con lo datos tan esperados de las pruebas. Nathan se levantó y Hannah se incorporó sobre la almohada, estaban muy nerviosos desde que se llevaron a Sam con apenas dos días.

—Bien, señor y señora Shepard. Como son oficiales de la Alianza lo diré sin tapujos, pues están acostumbrados.

El doctor carraspeó, mientras le miraban expectantes y nerviosos.

—Una vez hemos hecho los análisis y aislado los nucleótidos proteínicos y encontrado el origen podemos constatar que su hija en términos generales está muy bien de salud.

Hannah y Nathan comenzaron a sonreír de nuevo, pero sabían por experiencia que solía haber un pero en todo.

—Lamento comunicarles que las trazas de elemento cero en su organismo se han alojado en el nervio óptico. Aún es pronto para asegurar las posibles consecuencias o los efectos que pueda provocar.

Hannah y Nathan volvieron a ponerse serios. Aquello no sonaba muy bien. Lo mejor era algún problema de visión, lo peor... Lo peor ni querían pensarlo.

—Doctor. Dígame sin rodeos, ¿es operable?

—Siento decirlo. No, es imposible. Si fuera un defecto físico normal, como el astigmatismo, no habría problema alguno, incluso con lo pequeña que es una sencilla operación lo solucionaría en unos minutos. Pero el elemento cero aún nos es apenas conocido.

Hannah no se hizo esperar y comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, el solo imaginar que su pequeña quedara ciega por culpa de un maldito accidente hacía que su corazón se encogiera.

Nathan abrazó de nuevo a su esposa con dulzura, quería reconfortarla, sabía que lo necesitaba. Sabía que por su secretismo, en ese preciso momento se sentía la mujer más miserable de la galaxia. Fuera lo que fuera lo que tuviese la pequeña, la querrían de igual modo.

Una enfermera les trajo a su pequeña arropada en una mantita, Nathan la sujetó de inmediato mientras Hannah no podía mirarla, no después de lo que hizo, no después de mentir sobre lo ocurrido, Samantha estiró su bracito izquierdo y agarró con fuerza una de los dedos de su madre, que paró de inmediato de llorar. Miró a la niña, que parecía que le miraba fijamente con aquellos pequeños ojos, aquellos ojos que quizás no la vieran nunca, ese pensamiento le pasó como un rayo por la mente. Acarició la cabeza de su niña, y aún con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió perdón.

—Hannah, no te preocupes. La cuidaremos lo mejor posible, seguro que no será tan grave como parece.

Hannah y Nathan se miraron y asintieron al unísono. Puede que fuera algo malo, puede que algo bueno. Tenían muchos años por delante para descubrirlo. Tenían esperanza, con eso y mucha paciencia les era suficiente para cuidar a su pequeña Samantha.

Samantha Shepard, nacida el 11 de Abril de 2154.


	2. Capítulo 2º

**Hola bienvenidos todos y todas a este segundo capítulo de la infancia de Samantha Shepard. Ha sido muy pulido y revisado para que estuviera lo mejor posible. El primer párrafo va dedicado a todos los padres y madres, que se esfuerzan tanto por sus hijos. Espero que lo disfrutéis** , **y agradezco de corazón los consejos de todas las personas que me han enseñado tanto.**

* * *

Nathan y Hannah estaban durmiendo plácidamente, cuando un llanto despertó a ambos.

—Dios, esta niña nos va a matar de cansancio —dijo Nathan mientras se incorporaba y sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—Cariño, no digas esas cosas. Ve a por ella, yo me voy preparando.

Nathan estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba, se frotó los ojos con ambas palmas y miró el reloj. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Hannah por su parte se levantó y aprovechó la oportunidad para acudir al aseo.

—Esta niña es más precisa que la hora de extranet. No sé cómo lo hace —dijo Nathan mientras bostezaba de nuevo.

—Será el ezzo de su cabeza.

—Hannah, eso ni en broma. Bastante tenemos ya con no estar seguros de saber qué le ocurrirá.

Nathan salió de su habitación. El apartamento que habían alquilado para pasar su permiso era pequeño pero acogedor. Con un giro estaba ya en el cuarto que ocupaba su pequeña, que lloraba con ganas, hambrienta. En cuanto Nathan la cogió, se calmó un poco al sentir el calor de su progenitor.

La acunó entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba para que estuviera tranquila y en silencio; con cuidado salió de la habitación y entró en la suya. Hannah estaba sentada en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y el cojín de lactancia en su regazo, ya preparada. Él le cedió el pequeño cuerpo de Sam y en cuanto la pequeña tuvo el pezón al alcance comenzó a mamar. Nathan se quedó un momento mirando y sin pensar en ello soltó una pedrada.

—Hmm, en cierto modo esto tiene cierto morbo.

Hannah fulminó a su marido con la mirada, que retrocedió un paso sin saber a qué se debía su expresión de enfado.

—Nathan, eres un idiota, cómo se te ocurre decir eso mientras estoy amamantando a nuestra hija.

Él alzó la mirada algo dubitativo, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

—¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Algo más relajada reprendió a su querido esposo.

—La verdad, no sé cómo has llegado a ser un brillante oficial de la Alianza con esa manía que tienes de decir lo que se te pasa por el cerebro sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Bueno, por eso te enamoraste de mí, creo.

—Tal vez, aunque creo que tienes otros atributos que no mencionaré ahora.

Sam dio por terminado la ración de leche materna, Hannah entregó a Nathan el ahora lleno cuerpecito de su niñita, la apoyó sobre su hombro y tras unos segundos un leve eructo daba por finalizado el aperitivo nocturno. Nathan se quedó un momento mirando a su bebé. Era preciosa, no había mermado ni lo más mínimo la maravillosa sensación que sintió desde que la tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez.

Se recostó mientras bostezaba por el cansancio junto a su mujer, que ya estaba cerrando de nuevo los ojos. Tantas meriendas nocturnas estaban haciendo mella en los dos.

—Si no fuera por la guardias que hemos tenido.

Hannah ya algo somnolienta respondió con un susurro.

—Ninguna guardia se puede comparar a esto.

Puso a su pequeña en el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, mientras le cantaba una nana entrecerrando los ojos por la falta de sueño, en un último esfuerzo besó con suavidad la pequeña frente de su niña que se había quedado ya dormida de nuevo.

—Buenas noches, mi princesa, que duermas bien.

… … … … … … … …

El año de permiso pasó rápido, más incluso de lo que pensaron al principio. Poco antes de finalizarlo, buscaron en las listas de destinos para solicitar aquellos que estuvieran en naves de patrulla de bajo riesgo, al menos hasta que Samantha tuviera la edad suficiente. Para desahogarse del estrés que podía provocar estar embutidos en estrechos pasillos o reducidos camarotes, aprovechaban cada permiso para ir a la Tierra al piso que alquilaron, o a alguna de las colonias donde patrullaban.

Durante los dos siguientes años la mayor dificultad que tuvieron que soportar era que, en cuanto Sam comenzó a andar, se escabullía siempre que podía a explorar las diferentes estancias de las naves donde pasaban sus destinos. En más de una ocasión tuvieron que dar explicaciones, o pasaban horas buscando a la traviesa chiquilla a la que se le daba por esconderse en los recovecos más inaccesibles. Aun así, ambos disfrutaron de su pequeña, estaban felices que tuviera tanta energía.

Hubo una vez, cuando Sam tenía casi dos años y medio, que decidieron tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones en alguna de las colonias. Finalmente y tras buscar información, decidieron ir a Mindoir.

… … … … … … … …

Nathan caminaba junto a su pequeña dando un paseo por una gran explanada abarrotada de artefactos encontrados en múltiples excavaciones, muy similares a los del museo de la colonia de Marte. Se paró un momento frente a una pirámide cercada por una valla de seguridad. El color dorado de la aún pulida superficie le recordaba al cabello de su Sam, pero no era tan bonito. Observó con cautela que no hubiera ninguna pantalla que indicara que no se podían tomar fotos, mientras, Sam correteaba a su alrededor.

Encendió su omniherramienta y se iba a tomar una foto a sí mismo cuando notó como su pequeña le tiraba de la chaqueta, la miró con aquellas dos coletitas tras su diminuta cabeza dando saltitos mientras alzaba su manita.

—Papi, papi, mida un gatito.

Nathan miró en la dirección que su diminuta Samantha le señalaba. No vio nada por lo que se rascó incrédulo la cabeza. Pensó por un instante que podía ser a causa de su defecto, pero lo descartó de inmediato. Nunca les dijeron que pudiera ver cosas que no existían, así que supuso que era solo su imaginación.

Cada seis meses le hacían un chequeo para comprobar las consecuencias de tener el elemento cero en su nervio óptico, y la próxima revisión estaba cerca. Fue un alivio para Hannah y Nathan descubrir que solo tenía muy mala visión de cerca. Como aún era muy pequeña, no podía usar lentillas, así que por circunstancias del destino y en pleno siglo XXII, debía llevar gafas.

—Papi, papi mida el gatito —dijo la pequeña tirando de nuevo de su chaqueta.

Y Nathan volvió a mirar, pero seguía sin ver nada. Ya no estaba tan seguro que fuera su imaginación, pero por el momento no le preocupaba, acariciando su pequeña cabeza le siguió la corriente.

—Sí, mi pequeña Samantha. Que gatito más bonito, ¿y qué hace?

—Atapó un pajadito. Y lo ezcondió.

Nathan puso cara de sorpresa, ¿cómo podía imaginar eso? ¿Realmente lo estaba imaginando o era algo que había visto y lo recordaba mezclado con su imaginación? Nathan seguía con paso lento, justo en la dirección que señaló Samantha. Rebanándose el cerebro intentando buscar una explicación a lo que su hijita le decía. Tras caminar un buen trecho, algo llamó su atención. Cerca del borde de la pista donde estaba paseando junto a su pequeña, vio los restos de unas plumas y algo de sangre.

Un ruido cercano en un arbusto lo puso en alerta por la posibilidad que su Sam estuviera en peligro. Se acercó con cautela, mientras mantenía a su pequeña tras él. Entonces un gato salió a toda prisa del arbusto, provocando que Nathan diera un paso atrás haciendo que Sam tropezara y cayera al suelo.

—Upzs, me he caído —dijo Sam toda despreocupada mientras se incorporaba algo temblorosa.

Nathan miró en la dirección en la que el felino escapaba. Portaba en su boca lo que parecía una pequeña ave que no reconocía, posiblemente alguna autóctona del planeta. Entonces se quedó pensativo y murmuró.

—Un gato con un pájaro...

… … … … … … … …

Hannah y Nathan acudieron al doctor en cuanto Nathan le explicó a su esposa lo ocurrido durante el paseo. Cogieron una vez más a la pequeña Samantha y, tras contarle al doctor lo que pasó, se la llevaron de nuevo a realizar quién sabe qué experimentos.

—¿De verdad no viste nada?

—Lo juro cariño, pero claro, justo luego veo los restos de lo que ella dijo, y bueno, no pude evitar pensar que algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

El doctor apareció cerca de dos horas después, con el pad de datos y con una cara que era digna de ver. Estaba muy sorprendido por los resultados.

—¿Y bien, doctor? —preguntó una preocupada Hannah, tan nerviosa que creía que arrancaría el reposabrazos de su silla.

—Ehmm. Veamos. Los resultados tras las pruebas confirman lo que han supuesto. Parece ser que su organismo, para compensar la presencia del elemento cero en su nervio óptico y que le provoca que su vista a corto alcance sea bastante mala, ha hecho que a larga distancia vea bastante mejor. Pero no como se imaginan. Las pruebas revelan que su vista es capaz de enfocar algo concreto a mucha distancia. Ahora, como es aún muy pequeña lo hace inconscientemente, pero quizás en el futuro sea capaz de controlarlo por sí misma.

—¿Y hasta donde llega esa, "capacidad" de enfoque? —Nathan resaltó las comillas gesticulando con los dedos.

—Aún es pronto para asegurar una cifra, quizás más adelante se pueda calcular mejor. Por los datos que tenemos ahora podría ser desde unos seiscientos metros hasta dos kilómetros. Además, cabe la posibilidad que no solo sea capaz de controlarlo, sino que incluso lo mejore con práctica.

—Entonces por el momento no tienen una cifra exacta —dijo una Hannah preocupada.

A la mañana siguiente debían volver a Arturo para que les reasignaran a un nuevo destino y necesitaban descansar, sin embargo, en cuanto entraron en el apartamento y Hannah dejó a Samantha en su habitación, se dirigió con expresión algo molesta hacia su marido. Este, seguía balbuceando.

—Nathan.

Dirigió la vista a su esposa y de inmediato se sintió intimidado en cuanto vio que le dirigía aquella mirada fría y penetrante que solía ponerle cuando había dicho o hecho algo que no debía. Desde muy joven tenía la costumbre de decir las cosas sin pensar.

—¿Qué... qué he hecho esta vez? —preguntó con algo de miedo patente en su voz.

—Conozco tus gestos, Nathan. En cuanto el doctor ha mencionado lo de la capacidad de Sam has empezado a sumar en tu retorcida cabeza.

Nathan apretó los labios en gesto burlón, abriendo además los ojos mostrándose sorprendido.

—No he podido evitar imaginar que podría ser la mejor tiradora del mundo, quizás de la galaxia.

—Puedo entender que viniendo como venimos de familias de tradición militar, acabe en la Alianza. Pero ya lo hablamos, que sea su decisión.

—Pero lo de entrenarla para que se defienda sigue en pie, ¿no?

—Sí, cariño. Tal y como tu madre hizo contigo y mi padre conmigo.

Nathan rodeó a Hannah con sus robustos brazos y culminaron el día con un profundo beso.

… … … … … … … …

Solo faltaban unos días para que Sam cumpliera tres años, cuando algo inesperado ocurrió. Hannah estaba en el camarote asignado arropando a su pequeña, cuando Nathan entró con rapidez.

—Hannah. Nos tenemos que marchar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Si solo llevamos en esta nave cinco semanas?

—Ha ocurrido algo, no sé muy bien qué es, pero el capitán ha dicho que acaba de llegar un mensaje prioritario de Arturo. Tenemos que presentarnos en el campamento Pendleton antes del sábado.

—¿Nuestro viejo campamento? ¿Pero qué ha ocurrido?

Nathan miró a su mujer, tarde o temprano lo descubriría y sabía que no podía ocultárselo.

—Recuerdas las ruinas de Marte, las extrañas construcciones y lo que se descubrió en adelante, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Mi padre estuvo allí cuando yo estaba en el instituto.

—Pues la pregunta que se ha hecho la gente desde entonces ha recibido respuesta. No estamos solos. Hay alguien más ahí fuera.

Hannah no pudo evitar mirar algo asustada a su hija, que dormía plácidamente en su camita.

—Quieres decir, ¿alienígenas?

Nathan solo asintió, la noticia por el momento no era del dominio publico.

—Por eso nos envían al campamento, van a formar un equipo de operaciones encubiertas con los mejores cadetes de los últimos años, debemos recabar toda la información de estos seres.

Hannah no dijo nada más, suspiró algo abatida, su mente estaba ocupada en la difícil tarea de asimilar que había alguien más en la galaxia aparte de ellos y que tendrían que separarse de su hija. Comenzó a moverse nerviosa por la habitación, abriendo los cajones y su taquilla recogiendo su ropa y enseres sin ningún tipo de orden. Nathan la observaba y la dejaba hacer, intentaba ser fuerte por los dos, pero también estaba desconcertado e intentando dar crédito a la noticia. El mayor descubrimiento de la humanidad.

Fueron de los cadetes con mejores calificaciones de la promoción del año 2.151, pero estaba preocupado. En realidad los dos lo estaban, pues si se requería su presencia, solo podía significar que su primer contacto había desembocado en conflicto, y el margen de que un conflicto terminara en guerra era muy estrecho. Nathan volvió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a una Hannah nerviosa e inquieta, que luchaba por hacerse el nudo de las botas de su uniforme, la abrazó por la espalda tratando de no mostrar su propia inquietud para aportarle seguridad, le dio un suave beso en el cuello y le susurro al oído.

—No te preocupes, mi reina guerrera, podremos salir de esto.

Hannah se giró y sujetó el rostro de su marido con ambas manos, mientras le recompensaba con un beso en señal de agradecimiento.

—Ahora solo me preocupa nuestra hija.

Ambos miraron el cuerpo de Sam, que respiraba tranquila sumida en su ensoñación. Fuera lo que fuera lo que encontraran debían sobrevivir por ella.


End file.
